pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
J. J. Mason
J.J. Mason is a strange goth, (possibly an emo kid) who seems to have something against Phineas and Ferb. He is portrayed as arrogant, mysterious, charasmatic, and smart enough to know about they way the world really works. His voice actor would probably be Justin Bieber although he seems to be British. Fictional Character Biography It is unknown what J.J. stands for but he claims that the second J stands for Jr. He first meets Phineas and Ferb at their school after their summer adventures. He claims that he knows them, although, neither Phineas or Ferb has seen him before in any of their lives, but Ferb mentions how J.J. looks familiar. He claims that he is the son of a old, nameless enemy of the two, but doesn't reveal who it was. Throughout the school year, J.J. has become more of a scary school yard bully (although it is shown he has powers). When asked were he got his "goth makeup" J.J. gets confused and says, "what makeup?" He also has it in for all of Phineas and Ferb's friends like Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving. Although it is implied he might be in love with Emily, starting a romantic against story arc between the two. His vendetta between the boys has become more and more tense, especially throughout their high-school years. He was never seen again after high-school graduation though it is implied that if Ferb marries Vanessa then J.J. might have married Emily (but it is also implied that he may have simply disappeared). His reputation in Danville is public enemy number 4, (Number 1. Dirty Matt, number 2. The Regergatator, number 3. Dr. Doofenshmirtz) but at the same time appears to be above the law as he never gets into trouble for anything, even if any kind of authority (such as cops, parents, and teachers) was there to witness. Most parents see him as a bad influence, but the reason they let him near their kids is because he intimidates parents (especially Lawrance). Interesting fact he only goes after the other kids during school years never during vacations. Powers and Abilities He is shown to have some supernatural powers, sometimes he can be seen levatateing and his eyes glow black to intimidate. He has unnatural strength as he can lift up and hurl any heavy object such as cars, bikes, Buford, and at one point, a rhino. He can hear things from a great distance as when kids talked about him on the other side of the play ground he became offended, he can also travel through people shadows at the speed of light. He appears to be completely indestructible as he survived an explosion, a fall from a great height and a lightning bolt without any ingurie. When asked were he got his powers all he says is, "honestly I have no idea." 'His Father ' Throughout his interactions with the main characters he would sometimes mention his father who was a mysterious former enemy of Phineas and Ferb, but his father is never seen or his name is never mentioned, and whenever they ask who his father is he says he doesn't like to talk about it, but he does have quotes about his father as seen here. When he is first introduced "my name is J.J. ...the second J stands for junior" this implies his father's first name started with J, but it is revealed his mother's name is Jane and he often mentions his parents wanted a girl but they already filled the birth certificate. He appears to be from a British family as he says he was born on white chapple which is a part of London. He once complained that he never inherited his fathers "spring-heeled boots". In drama class he is seen writing what is apparently a horror story that disturbs the teacher and gloats "what can I say?' '''I have my fathers sense of humor." He also hints that his parents were necromancers (a kind of wizard that has power over zombies and ghost's) but he said it in an almost sarcastic tone so he might not have been serious. whenever J.J. Mason does something wrong he will always say that his father would have been proud of him. At one point when he was comparing his father to someone he screams, " YOU JEALOUS ''WES CRAVEN." His father might appear in a upcoming Halloween whodunit. Relationships The latter is only his relationships with children. Phineas and Ferb - J.J. hate's Phineas and Ferb deeply, though they don't know why. His vendetta against the step brothers seems personally. Often times he would intimidate or goad the two into a fist fight, but neither of them even make a fist to him. It is implied J.J. Mason might have been stalking them throughout the second half of summer as a back ground individual. Though J.J. hates them he would often give them advice (out of cruel irony) and saved there lives at least twice while they saved him once. After a while he shows little hatred towards them anymore, but still shows some spite. Buford - despite the two being bullies, they don't show any signs of friendship. Acquaintances at best, they rarely interact. Baljeet - like Buford they rarely interact, but J.J. seems to not tolerate him and at one point threatened him in Indian language. He seems to have bullied Baljeet when Buford was sick. Isabella - J.J. never bullies Isabella (or at least not threatening her or attacking her in anyway). But he is aware of her crush on Phineas, and nearly embarrassed her by telling Phineas everything but unfortunately for him, Phineas didn't understand what J.J. was saying at the time before he finally realized. As punishment Isabella made up a "corner the jerk in the ally" badge for the Fireside Girls. Emily Kinney - despite him being an enemy of her friends, J.J. shows shows a soft side towards her. As she also feel's sympathy for him and would eventually establish a friendship with him. But it is also revealed he has a crush on her, but never flirts because he "can't take another heartbreak." She would also comfort him when he gets depressed. He is aware of her crush on Ferb, and seems to except it. During a school dance he paid tribute to her by singing "Earth Angel" and "the first cut is the deepest" on a karaoke while she and Ferb dance. If Emily doesn't marry Ferb in the future then she would have ended up marrying J.J. Mason and they would've have a son name Jake. Trivia *As stated it is currently unknown who J.J. mason's father is, some think he could be Kaka Peu Peu's son, but he seems to deny it as confirmed in the character interviews fanon. Though some hints implie he is the son of a fanon villain rather then a canon. *Despite his vicious nature he appears to be fighting his soft side that is rarely seen but was first seen when he sang "first cut is the deepest" and "earth angel" for Emily. *Phineas and Ferb often question weather or not he is evil or just angry, this is a reference to the Cleveland show running gag were Cleveland often questions weather Cleveland Jr. is smart or stupid. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Bullies Category:Fanon Works Category:Orphans Category:Reformed Villians Category:Fanon characters Category:Boys